


Buttercup

by salamadersaurus_rex



Series: Alex/Maggie/Lucy [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: "Kara's apartment doesn't allow, umm, pets."





	Buttercup

Buttercup gets the hiccups about 3am. Alex wakes up to her sniffling and whimpering, little bursts of flame huffing out of her mouth. 

“Shit,” she says sleepily, reaching over blindly and smacking Maggie in the face. “The dragon has hiccups.”

Maggie groans. “Alex it’s just a dream, go back to sleep.”

Alex pats more insistently, rolling out from under the covers. “Maggie. The dragon.”

Buttercup burps, and sets fire to the cardboard box she’s in. 

“Maggie!”

Maggie sits up, bleary-eyed and reaching frantically for the nearest weapon. 

There’s a loud smack, and an “Ouch!” and Lucy rolls out of bed with a thud. 

Alex is struggling to put out the fire with one hand, the other trying to grab at the baby dragon clinging to her head. With a whoosh the little fire puffs out. Alex manages to extract Buttercup’s paws from her hair and nods gratefully at Maggie, who’s holding the fire extinguisher. 

“What the fuck.”

“Oh hey, Luce. When did you get home?”

“About an hour ago.” She looks pointedly at the chubby red dragon snuggled up in Alex’s arms. “And this is...?”

“Buttercup.” Alex murmurs, sheepishly. 

Buttercup yawns, and stretches out her arms towards the floor. Alex puts her down near the foamy, smouldering remains of her box. 

“Kara’s apartment doesn’t allow, umm, pets,” Maggie says. 

“Uh huh,” Lucy nods. “And why isn’t it at the DEO?”

“She kind of... imprinted on me?” Alex sits down on the bed. 

Maggie tries to hide a grin, remembering the sight of Alex trying to walk away with Buttercup clinging to her leg, yowling like a toddler. “We can keep her for one night, right Luce?”

Lucy looks at Alex and Maggie’s pleading gazes, at Buttercup who has wide eyes and a paw full of extinguisher foam, and back again. She sighs, and slumps down onto the bed. 

“One night.”

“Yes!” Alex reaches out and Buttercup hops into her arms, smearing foam on her pyjamas. She offers the little dragon to Lucy. 

Buttercup eyes Lucy warily for a moment, then grins. Lucy holds out a hand and Buttercup leans towards it, large ears wiggling and Lucy can’t hide a smile.

“She likes her ears tickled huh?”

“Loves it,” Maggie chuckles, reaching out to scratch at the surprisingly soft scales behind Buttercup’s ears. 

Lucy does the same, and Buttercup grumbles happily, her foot thumping against Alex’s leg. 

“Where’s she going to sleep?” Lucy asks quietly when Buttercup yawns. 

“Her box is out of commission,” Alex says, wrinkling her nose at the smell of burnt cardboard. 

Maggie cocks her head. “Well, the bed is big enough for five people...”

Kara drifts down onto Alex’s balcony as the sun starts to peer over the horizon. She grins, snaps a picture of the three women peacefully snuggled up together, Buttercup snoring gently between them.


End file.
